freddy vs jeepers creepers
by marine-admiral-Aokiji-fan
Summary: what if freddy meets jeepers creepers. find it out. please review chapter 6 is up. warning chapter 5 haves thing nor for young children. so please be 12 or older.chapter 6 is the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Freddy.

Chapter 1

The beginning

It was a silent night on Elm Street, except at house 1428. Freddy Krueger was angry again. I am boring he said. When it was 8.00 PM he switches the TV on and send it on channel 5 because he had a lottery ticket and to night was the game. He sad silent in his chair with the ticket and watch the game. When his number came he had third price. That was a trip to Texas. The next day he came to the post office to get his price.

In Texas meanwhile.

I am saying that it was 23 years ago that he felt asleep said Trish. But we havened seen him at al said Darry yes Darry life . Maybe he is late or there is a traffic jam said Trish. I like to see it, Creeper in a traffic jam said Darry. Wait there he comes. Something comes right in the sky with huge batwings right to Trish and Darry. Hey Creeper said Darry. You are not mad at me he? Creeper let a loud growl that sounds like no. Lets go said Trish.

In Ohio at the airplane.

Freddy's POV

Stupid guards. Don't know hoe I am. But I am going to Texas and that makes me happy and I have my hand gloves with me. Nothing is going to happened me. In the airplane I was wrong. Why do I have to sit next to a child? I want another seat. But they have free pinda's and drinks and I sit next to the window. I hope that my neibours would take care of my plants.

On Elm street

Oh my god we have forgot the plants of Freddy. Now they are dead. So what, he is not going to kill us.

Here is chapter 1. I hope you like it. Please review.


	2. the arrival

Chapter 2

The arrival.

I don't own Freddy and jeepers creepers. Here is chapter 2.

Meanwhile in Texas.

Where we going said Trish. Creeper took a note and writhe: **To the church. **Oh said Trish, to that stinky church. Creeper let a growl of laughing. When they arrived Darry step out of the car and walked to the pipe. How I suppose to get in? Creeper took Darry and throws him in the pipe. Thanks a lot Darry moaned. Creeper took Trish in his arms and slid the pipe in. Against me you are mean and to my sister you are nice. Do you have an eye on my sister? Creeper growled in angry. I take that as a yes. Now Creeper got angry and throws Darry against the wall. You have to get him pissed off he Darry. But it is true Darry cried.

At the airport in Texas.

Stupid guards. They have to check me on bombs. Where do I get a hotel? Excuse me sir do you know where a hotel is asked Freddy. Yes there is a hotel in Dallas about 5 miles from this place. But I warn you. If you here the song Jeepers Creepers, run for your life. Thanks for the tip said Freddy, stupid bitch he moaned. Now where do I get a taxi? Taxi; take me to a hotel in Dallas. Sorry I don't go there said the taxi driver. I will pay you extra Freddy said. No, not for a million I am going to Dallas. Fine Freddy moaned. Than I borrow a car.

Somewhere in Dallas.

I say you; Creeper has an eye on you Trish. Stop saying that, why would he go with a girl like me? Maybe he like your boobs, he is starring at your boobs al the time. That is not true Darry. But he is still a man and remember that Trish. Maybe your right. I know a perfect way find that out Trish. Tell me Darry.

Somewhere in Dallas.

Why is there no hotel in the aria? Wait I see a hotel finely. Freddy parks the car in front of the hotel and step out of the car with his baggage. Can I hire a room? Do you want a room, here in Dallas sir? Yes is something wrong with this town? No sir and I have only a 2 person's room. That is fine to me. That is than 20 Dollars. There you go and have a nice night. Thanks said Freddy.

Please review and chapter 3 is coming up!


	3. the meeting

Chapter 3

The meeting

I don't own Freddy or other characters.

Creeper lay on his bed. He was about to sleep when Trish called him. Creeper moaned and walked to Trish there room. Creeper can you help me with unzipping my dress. Creeper stood there with his eye's with. Could my dream come true thought Creeper? But before he could react Trish transformed into a burned man with a brown hat, a red, green stripped sweater and a hand glove with 4 knifes on the fingers. Creeper was no longer in the church but in a boiler room. Hello Creeper said Freddy.

Meanwhile in the real world.

Trish, look at Creeper. He's acting weird cried Darry. Darry, shut up. He is just having a nightmare. Its al normal said Trish. He is bleeding, do you call that normal said Darry. It just a wound that is open said Trish. We have to wake him up said Darry. Ok, but if he is angry about it, it is not my fault said Trish. It was your idea, Darry.

Back in the dream world

1000 points, 2000 points, 3000 points, ah tilt. I hate tilt. But I was close to my record said Freddy. Creeper growled in anger as he stood up. Freddy grabs him by the neck and said: playtime is over. Now you are going to die bitch. Before Freddy could slash Creepers neck, Creeper vanishes. Ah shit but there is another asleep said Freddy as he walked to his victim.

Chapter 4 is coming up. Please review.

**Freddy: why should they review?**

**Me: maybe they like it.**

**Creeper walks in.**

**Me: hey Creeper.**

**Creeper: growl hey **

**Creeper looks at Freddy and run away.**

**Me: look what you did. You scared him.**

**Freddy: it is not my fault he is a chicken.**

**Creeper comes back with a bazooka.**

**Freddy: ho shit.**

**Me: run Freddy, run for your live.**

**Freddy runs away while Creepers starts shooting.**

**Freddy comes back with a tank.**

**Me: oh my god. A world war 3**

**Freddy and Creeper starts shooting at each other.**


End file.
